


The Harem of Mitera Island

by DraceDomino



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Eternal Life, F/F, Futanari, Harems, Oral Sex, Paradise, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: After succeeding at a challenge offered by Zeus, Diana Prince earns a truly remarkable reward: an island all her own that will remain untouched by war and strife. Those that she chooses to live there will enjoy eternal life...but they will all need to acknowledge her as the ruler, as well as become willing members of her harem.The hunt for the most desirable of the DC girls begins.





	The Harem of Mitera Island

The Harem of Mitera Island  
-by Drace Domino

When the last beast fell, Mitera Island truly belonged to Diana Prince. It had been a long, hard battle against a great many ferocious creatures, but the reward for meeting such a challenge was the greatest treasure of all. Miles of glorious land untouched by man; shrouded in magic and mystery to such a degree that even most Themyscirans didn’t know about it. Those that did knew it was a place of danger and death, the sort of hostile world that would forever remain the place of the gods. In the very oldest texts it was written that one day the island would be offered up to one that walked among the mortals, and if they were able to conquer the monstrosities within they would call themselves ruler of that otherwise flawless paradise.

In the past week Diana Prince had accomplished what Zeus had asked, and had tirelessly tackled the beasts of Mitera Island. Without rest she confronted them one by one, and now that her bloody adventure had come to an end she was finally able to enjoy her prize. As the peerless warrior sunk into the waters of the most beautiful hot spring she had ever witnessed, every inch of her sore body was assaulted with the soothing relief of a blessed nectar. By the time her muscled, naked frame was waist-deep in the water her pains were already fading, and when she sunk into the water to let it wash over her face and hair it was like bathing in a healing wave of pure light. When she came back up for air - hair whipping in a wide arc and full, naked breasts glistening with water - the warrior felt as strong, healthy, and energized as she ever had. A slow smile spread across her lips as she gazed down at her tightening fists; and she breathed out slowly before speaking in casual appreciation.

“...so it’s true, after all.” She remarked simply, and let her gaze dart from one side of the pool to the other. To be honest she was a bit surprised; the Gods were sometimes known to test their champions again and again while teasing them with the promise of a reward. She had partly expected to be given another dozen tasks to fulfill, or set up against a new slew of monsters. One hydra was enough for one week. “The Eternal Pool. Mitera Island. They’re really...they’re really mine.”

Mitera Island stretched past the point of her vision, and every inch she took in was nothing short of radiant. Lush green trees, a soothing wind with flecks of gold light that danced in the air, and a simple structure made of blessed marble right in the center. The throne room for the island’s ruler - her throne room. A place where she would live for endless days from now on, and a place where she would keep her harem.

When it came to gifts, nothing quite said “From Zeus” like a personal island where Diana would live forever with a collection of hand-chosen women dedicated entirely to her physical pleasure. The famously hedonistic god had crafted a slice of lusty paradise for his faithful Diana to roam, and all she had to do now was choose the women that would find themselves lucky at her heels.

With a soft sigh the warrior began moving from the water, stepping to the shoreline completely bare. Power and beauty were effortless to Diana Prince; from the toned muscles to the thick raven hair, to the full breasts and to the plump cock hanging from her lap. It was an impressive feast that she had been hiding within her costume for far too long, but...those days were over. The days of Wonder Woman were no more - she had ascended to Queen Diana of Mitera Island.

Idly, Diana gazed to the throne room in the distance. She peered at the lavish seat and a nearby series of beds, to a wide dining table and a resting area for lazy evenings in paradise. Several lucky women would be chosen to live forever in the kind of comfort only a pleasure-minded god could craft. But of the dozens of alluring women that she knew, which would it be? And, she mused as she stroked along her stiffening shaft, who would be the first of Queen Diana’s cherished pets?

First...she’d need a woman talented in magic. Just to ensure that Mitera Island remained far from the prying eyes of the mortal world. Thankfully, there were a great many women in the world that would be equally skilled at the dual professions of arcane guardian and harem slut. 

Raven

With both powerful hands gripping one side of a teenage ass, Diana pushed her hips forward and stuffed the rest of her cock into Raven’s pussy. The girl’s hole was just as inviting as the amazon imagined, and as the inches became engulfed by that tight, warm entrance a mighty grumble of pleasure rose from her chest. It didn’t take long before she buried her face against Raven’s throat, her tongue slipping forward to lick across the younger woman’s gray flesh. When she whispered her breath cascaded across Raven’s skin and send shivers across her, so much so that the girl’s hands tightened even further on Diana’s shoulders.

“So you understand your duties?” She purred, and lifted a brow as she waited for the other girl to respond. All the while she continued pulling down on Raven’s ass, making sure that the girl was able to hilt her impressive unit. It was clearly a struggle for her considering their size difference, and for a moment Raven didn’t even look like she was able to respond. With clenched teeth and a strained look she continued sliding down Diana’s cock, and only once she was firmly straddling the older woman was she able to catch her breath.

“Yes...yes, I understand.” She finally whispered in response, with perhaps more emotion than she had ever mustered before in her life. “Just...give me a moment. It’s bigger...bigger than I anticipated.”

Diana merely smiled, and afforded her first companion the chance to get used to her girth. The two women were back on Mitera Island, mere moments after Diana had finished giving Raven the grand tour. Now the naked amazon was sitting on her throne with the Teen Titan in her lap, fully dressed in her blue cloak and tight, black one-piece. The strap that typically covered her gray slit was pulled aside so she could glide down onto Diana’s cock, and the amazon had slithered her fingers underneath the fabric to ensure her grip on the girl’s ass was as firm as she could manage. Eventually Raven wouldn’t have need of clothes in her new life, but for now Queen Diana of Mitera Island would allow her to keep her old superhero outfit. Besides...she had always wanted to watch the girl’s tender young body writhe in pleasure within the confines of it.

Once she had given Raven a moment to get used to her size Diana took the reigns, controlling their rythym both with the sway of her own hips and the firm grasp on Raven’s rear. The gloomy arcane girl gasped as her slit was drawn up along that cock once more, only to ease right back down and claim every inch within her. As her blue hair framed her blushing features Raven bit down on her bottom lip, doing her best to maintain her focus. The size was intense...almost uncomfortably so, and yet the excitement building within her was far greater than anything she had uncovered on her own. Once she could keep her breathing steady she opened her eyes to look at Diana once more, and spoke in her typical low, hoarse voice that was only barely above a whisper.

“I’ll be in charge of...transporation.” She murmured, and rocked her hips forward on a particularly intimate thrust. “Bringing you to other women...and bringing them here. And I’ll need to research Greek magic to make sure the island’s protections remain in place. And…”

“And…?” Diana purred, and pushed down on Raven’s rump until she was fully hilting the girl. She held her down, let Raven experience the full penetration of her cock, and savored the tight, wet grip the Teen Titan had on her. If the rest of her sluts were even half as tight and enjoyable as Raven, then eternity was going to be filled with nothing but bliss. “Your other duty, Raven?”

“Your cock.” Raven whispered breathlessly at the coaxing, and her nethers squeezed the amazon’s length within warm, wet walls. Her eyes were half-lidded as she spoke, and her words were forced to stagger around gasps for air. “Your...your cock’s happiness is...my responsibility.”

“Don’t worry, Raven.” Diana cooed, and leaned in once more to take a sweet, slow lick of the other girl’s throat. She followed it briefly after by giving her a bite along her shoulder, just enough to leave tiny imprints of her teeth and to make Raven writhe in delight. When she finished her voice was teasing and sultry, just as she began to fuck the girl once more. Faster now, pulling Raven’s slender body up and sending her crashing right back down onto that rock hard amazonian length. “Soon enough, there’ll be plenty of women to share this burden!”

Soon enough...but for now it was Raven’s alone to bear. The girl gasped as she felt Diana thrust into her one more time to hilt her gray pussy, and from there the steady pulsing pressure as she began to flood her entrance with cream. Raven doubled over and leaned forward against Diana as she felt it all rush through her, and the shocking joy of overflowing with cum sent the girl into her own climax. She trembled violently within Diana’s grip and her pussy clenched at the queen’s cock again and again, desperately milking her of every last drop of sticky, thick white she could offer. Diana merely smiled contently as she let the girl rest against her; unwilling to push her away or dislodge her from being wrapped so firmly around her shaft. She even leaned in close to press a kiss to Raven’s forehead, just alongside the gem set against her forehead.

“...you’re still twitching.” Diana cooed, her own member not quite finished. She released another small spurt of cream into Raven’s hole, and a shudder of pleasure ran through her as she felt it begin to leak out. Cum was seeping from the seam of their flesh pressed together, slathering her own lap and drooling down her sack. Her hands gave a long and savory squeeze at both sides of the teenager’s ass, just before releasing one side and moving her fingers up to her hair. The queen of Mitera Island was gentle and doting with her harem sluts; at least in the calm space in between using their tender bodies for her sexual delight. As she brushed Raven’s indigo locks she moved her mouth to the other girl’s, offering a deep kiss that rode forward on an affectionate whisper. “...welcome to my kingdom, Raven.”

As Raven let her lips be claimed by her new queen, she gave a satisfied sigh and let her tongue fall prey to the older woman’s. She was happy to be a part of this new civilization; one that feared neither death or destruction, one that was built on pleasure, lust, and the worship of their thick-cocked queen. A queen that would satisfy their desires, provide for their needs, and protect them from dangers.

As Diana kissed her first recruit and felt her cock stir within the girl’s cum-filled pussy, she knew that the protection of her girls would be paramount. In the off chance trouble would ever befall Mitera Island, her harem women would need a guardian. Someone nearly as strong as the queen herself...while still willing to bend over and be her slut.

So many options. But who would she choose?

Power Girl

“You...you brought me here just so you could fuck my tits?!” Power Girl scowled, but despite her irritation continued to push against the sides of her breasts, effectively trapping Diana’s cock in between them. The first thing that Wonder Woman did once Raven dropped off the newest recruit was rip a second hole in Power Girl’s already iconic outfit, ensuring that there was a lower spot on the costume for her to shove her cock through. Now, with every thrust her cock popped out from in between the cleavage of Karen Starr’s massive breasts, and the tip smacked her under her chin every time.

“Of course not. I plan to have every part of you, eventually.” Queen Diana grinned and stood a little wider, ensuring that she could keep going with her hard, heavy thrusts. Power Girl’s tits were exactly as she had anticipated; quite possibly the softest, most accommodating things on the planet. “But why wouldn’t I want to start with your finest quality? If your tits can’t satisfy me, I’m hardly going to keep you around because of your personality.”

Power Girl just glared at Diana in response, but she could tell the tone of a woman testing her. It was true that Power Girl’s breasts were quite possibly the greatest super power that anyone ever owned, but the rest of her wasn’t bad either. A slender waist leading into wonderfully thick hips, a perfect ass that could take a real pounding thanks to Kryptonian muscle. Her pretty features were framed by a shoulder-length mane of blonde hair, and her expressive face was at its best when she was looking indignant, surly, or put upon. Simply stated, Power Girl was going to be the perfect resident of Mitera Island for fucking, teasing, and keeping the other sluts safe.

Diana purred as she kept fucking Power Girl’s tits from the hole she had created, thrusting them from underneath and continuing to cockslap the girl every time. With Karen holding her breasts into place it let Wonder Woman’s hands roam free, and after squeezing her own greedy fistfuls of Kryptonian tits she shoved her palms to the back of Karen’s head. It was swift work to push her face down to ensure that every thrust of her cock dipped into Kare’s mouth, though the first few had to push against her lips until the girl got the message to open up. Once she did; however, the titjob was all the more wonderful and Queen Diana shuddered in pleasure.

“You’ll need a few replacement outfits, Karen.” Diana spoke as if she was giving a job interview, smirking as she felt her balls clap against the underside of Peej’s tits. “I want you to be in uniform most of the time, though I can’t promise I won’t be tempted to rip them off of you.” After a few thrusts Power Girl managed to wrangle her head back up, looking at Diana with a curious look. By now her lips were smeared with spit, and she had to dip her head from side to side to prevent being shut up once more by a mouthful of amazonian dick.

“If that’s the case, why even make me wear it at all?” She sneered, and gave a haughty look. “Isn’t this supposed to be a naked amazon paradise where all we do is fuck all day long?” It was an island designed by Greek gods, after all.

“Oh, it certainly is...but your outfit entertains me.” Queen Diana grinned. “Just like Raven’s. And to be perfectly accurate, it’s an island where I fuck all of you...when I want, how I want. I don’t mind if you and Raven get intimate one day, but if I decide I want to take her for myself…” She trailed off, letting the other powerhouse finish the answer. Power Girl had a bit of resistance in her immediate expression, but she was smart enough to know the score. Diana’s island, Diana’s rules.

“Then she’s yours.” Karen finally admitted, and to show she respected the pecking order even moved to take Diana’s cocktip in her mouth once more. Having a woman of such strength and Kryptonian ferocity on her knees and submitted so thoroughly was easily enough for Diana to feel her climax approach, and she picked up the pace of her thrusts from that point. The slapping of her balls on Peej’s tits grew louder and louder, just as the pressure of those soft, squishy orbs pushing on the sides of her cock intensify.

“Don’t worry, Karen, I wouldn’t leave you without.” Diana promised with a smile, and licked her lips as she felt her peak drawing ever so gloriously close. Her hand locked down to the back of Power Girl’s head and held her in place, ensuring that her tip would erupt squarely within the other woman’s mouth. And she could already tell...it’d be a big one. “You’ll always have a chance to clean my cock after I’m done fucking one of the other sluts!”

And with that, Power Girl was made into a cumdrinking, submissive mess in a way that others had only fantasized about. As Diana’s balls churned with excitement she unleashed a gush of cum, some of it shooting straight down Power Girl’s throat while the rest made her cheeks bulge from the weight. Power Girl did her best to keep it all in check but there was simply too much for her to gulp down, and by the time Diana’s cock was finished spasming and throbbing the Kryptonian was an outright mess of cum. It clung from her lips, dangled from her cheeks, and even hung from both sides of her nose. She was thoroughly filled, thoroughly used, and thankfully...already on her knees to bow to her new queen.

“...th...that better not be the best you can do.” Karen grunted as she pulled back, letting Diana’s cock slip back through her breasts and flop forward once more. The action only managed to smear amazonian cum all across her tits, especially in between where she could feel the cream squishing with every breath she took. It only fueled the Kryptonian’s excitement, and she wiped her wrist across her messy, cum-covered face as she cast a coy smile to Diana. “Thought this was going to be a workout…”

Queen Diana beamed, and stepped forward to take a tight, possessive fistful of Karen Starr’s hair. Another slut for her harem had been easily acquired; a bodyguard to protect the others. But...what was a bodyguard without an innocent to protect?

Not all of Queen Diana’s personal whores could be superheroes. The amazonian powerhouse needed a woman of...less menacing talents. Someone weak. Someone without a trace of super-powered tenacity. Someone dainty in comparison to the titans she would live among, there to hang on the arm of her new queen and fawn over her endless power.

She knew several women that would make the cut...but who would be the finest of the “normal” girls to claim?

Audrey

Of all the women that Diana would bring into her harem, none were quite as special as Audrey. The slender blonde woman was unremarkable in a world of heroes - she had no powers, she was thin and could easily be considered frail when compared to some of the others, and she knew nothing about fighting. And yet...the passion that Queen Diana of Mitera Island felt for the girl was immense, and in that very moment conveyed with a slow roll of naked hips as Diana slid her cock all the way into the tiny young woman.

“Oh Diana…” Audrey murmured, her voice rich with a Kaznian accent. Audrey had left one position of royalty for another; the former Queen of Kaznia was all too eager to give up her crown to go with Diana to be one of her royal thralls. The young lady let her slender legs lift up to wrap around Diana’s waist, and she rolled her lap forward just to ensure that she had every bit of the larger woman’s cock inside of her. Once she could feel Diana’s sack resting against her where that massive member was stretching her slit, she was certain that there was no more to claim. “Tell me, darling, how long have you wanted to this to me?”

“...since Paris.” Diana whispered honestly and gently, her lips pressing to Audrey’s throat in the form of a tiny, affectionate kiss. There was even a blush on the amazon’s cheeks showing a stark difference from how she handled her other girls; Audrey seemed to bring up something entirely different within her that was quite unique and special. Raven and Power Girl were her servant sluts meant to fuck and enjoy, but Audrey? Audrey was the only one that Diana would’ve willingly shared Mitera Island with all alone. Her eyes closed and she kissed again and again across Audrey’s neck, moving up to her ear and then down her shoulder, whispering and groaning all the way. “Ever since I caught you...I just wanted to...have you.”

“Ohh, dear, it must’ve been so hard for you to wait.” Audrey cooed, and pushed her palms to Diana’s belly in a silent admission that she was ready for more. At the slender young thing’s pressure Diana started to rock back and forth, dragging her length nearly to the entrance before pushing back in once more. Every motion was slow and deliberate, every gesture methodical and measured. Raven, Power Girl, and any of the other sluts she collected were meant to be fucked. But Audrey? Diana could make love to Audrey. The Kaznian queen let her fingernails dash down Diana’s firm stomach to leave tiny scratch marks, and she tightened the hook of her ankles behind the small of the larger woman’s back. After all, she had to make sure she held on tight. “I do hope that I’m worth the wait, yes…?”

The response Audrey received came in the form of the amazon’s mouth pressing firmly against her own, and a thick, hungry tongue wrestling hers to the floor of her mouth. The little queen of Kaznia melted underneath that attention, with her slender bust pinned under Diana’s ample breasts and that incredibly length probing her deep down to the core. Her breath hitched within her throat as Diana kissed her senseless, and it wasn’t long before Audrey found her hands merely draped across those broad shoulders in a thinly veiled attempt to keep herself from spinning. She had always been fond of Diana ever since they first met...but never had she imagine she’d ever get a prize so glorious as to become her lover. When their lips pulled apart Audrey’s cheeks were marked with a heavy blush, and even as she felt shockwaves of pleasure strike through her body she still found the strength to whisper gentle teases to the larger woman. It was already clear that though Queen Diana would rule Mitera Island, Audrey would have her wrapped around her little finger.

“It won’t be long soon, judging by that sweet face.” She cooed, moving her palms forward and caressing the other woman’s cheeks. She was right; Diana was near her peak, brought there by a slow romance that had been building for a long time. When Audrey spoke once more it was enough to make the powerful amazon weak in the knees, her heart suddenly leaping at the ramifications. “Tell me, Queen Diana...do you intend on making a little princess with me tonight?”

The thought had only briefly crossed Diana’s mind in the past few weeks, but hearing Audrey whisper of being bred was simply too much for the amazon to bear. She flashed her gaze down to Audrey and offered a wide smirk with her last few thrusts, ensuring that each one was slow, deep, and hard enough that it lifted the girl’s lap off the ground with each press. Her voice was simple and straightforward as she spoke, and she studied Audrey’s youthful, excited gaze the whole time.

“Start thinking of names, Audrey.” She whispered with a smirk, and wore a look of pure confidence as she began to cum. “I won’t be anywhere near content with just one.”

Audrey’s eyes went white - both from the insinuation of her future role at Diana’s side, and the rush of warm, wonderful cum that began to fill her up. She could feel it rush within her upon squirt after squirt, painting her walls and filling her to the point of overflow. She was still coming down from her own thrilling climax by the time she felt Diana’s cum drooling out from her entrance, and when the queen of Mitera Island buried her face against Audrey’s neck the smaller girl merely cradled her close and breathed out in desperate, longing gasps.

“That...that was...oh, my queen…” The girl murmured in her heavy accent, and kissed idly at the edge of Diana’s temple. “That’s merely a taste of the fun that’s in store for me, yes?”

Diana merely grinned, and slid her hands down along Audrey’s slender figure until she could feel both sides of the girl’s tiny, squeezable rump within her grasp. She’d have quite a bit of fun with Audrey for sure, and though the smaller woman lacked superpowers the hold she had on Diana’s heart was undeniable. As the beautiful ruler of that paradise pulled her cock free of Audrey and prepared to service her further, another thought had entered her mind.

She had acquired her master of magic...a bodyguard for her harem...and a precious gem to sit in the center of it. Power Girl was as strong and able as she was busty, and yet...Diana couldn’t help but feel like her dear Audrey deserved an extra level of protection. A striker. Someone that was precise and deadly, someone with a keen eye and a strong sense of justice.

But who could she trust to be the personal guardian of her favorite harem girl? While also, at the same time, being a willing hole for Queen Diana to enjoy, as well?

 

Batgirl

The duties were simple: be Audrey’s personal protector and bodyguard, to only leave her presence when she was spending private time with Queen Diana. To do the same thing Cassandra Cain did in Gotham: protect the innocent, even though under this circumstance the threat of danger was very, very minor. Bodyguards on Diana’s island were almost a status symbol as much as anything else; a position to be held by dangerous warriors of great renown...while at the same time looking good as they stand stoic and sentinel over their charges.

Cassandra Cain could do this for sure; it was a task that required discipline and focus, and she had copious amounts of both. What she wasn’t entirely sure she had; however, was the strength to handle the rest of her duties.

“It’s...big.” The woman of few words murmured, gazing down along her body as Diana’s cock flopped out onto her belly. Cassandra was given the rare treat of sitting in the queen’s throne; through it was only so Diana could loom above her and fuck the girl with every ounce of her strength. Her Batgirl outfit had been merely pulled aside rather than removed, the pants hitching in between her knees and the top pulled up to crest above her small, petite breasts. The mask itself had been completely discarded - something about Diana wanting to see Cassandra’s face when the first few inches slid inside.

“It is big.” Diana purred as she stood a little straighter, and swung her cock idly from side to side across Cassandra’s lap. The gentle motion of it drug back and forth across the smaller girl’s hood, making her tremble and gasp from the sensation. With her hands holding Cassandra’s legs up behind the knees, Diana wore a wide smirk and looked at the tiny, graceful, deadly thing below her. “If you can’t handle this, how do you expect to keep my dear Audrey safe?”

“I can...I can handle it!” Cassandra blurted out suddenly, her nose scrunching up in protest and her eyes flashing with determination. She bit down briefly on her bottom lip as a hand reached down, and her gloved fingers found the weighty sculpt of Diana’s prick. With a deep breath she began to push it down, down until the thick, glistening head was squeezing against her entrance. This...was going to be a tight fit, but Cassandra Cain wasn’t a woman that backed down from a challenge. The daughter of two of the world’s most dangerous assassins and trained to be a living weapon, she could certainly handle something like a big amazonian dick! Once she pushed Diana into position she looked back up at her, offering a stiff nod with that same determined look on her pretty features. “Let me prove it to you.”

And with that, Diana Prince smiled with a swell of pride rushing through her. She could already tell she had made the right choice - Cassandra Cain was the rare sort of human that came a whisper away from having superpowers, possessing a body that was perfect within its frame. Every angle, every muscle, practically every thread of raven hair made her a picture of flawless physical design...and now, Wonder Woman got to wrap her around her cock.

“Bruce said you used to not talk at all.” Diana whispered as she started to roll forward, pushing the very first inch against those warm, wet folds. “If you want to impress me, don’t make a sound until I cum.”

Cassandra’s eyes went wide at that challenge, and for the briefest of moments there was a flicker of hesitation, even worry moving across the young woman’s features. Was she really up to such a task? Could she return to the silence she once lived in, even with her slit stretched around such an impressive length? Regardless of the stakes, she took a deep breath and set herself to meet the task.

It was difficult from the very first push, and Cassandra nearly broke with a gasp she only barely swallowed at the last second. Her face rushed red with color as she stretched her hands back and above her head, gripping the top rim of Diana’s throne as her pussy was claimed by the amazon. The larger woman was a demanding sort, and so she didn’t give Cassandra much time to get used to it. No sooner did she push herself down to the hilt did she pull back once more to begin her thrusting - thrusting that would have tasked even the superhumans among the island’s residents.

Diana’s thrusts were so hard and heavy that even that stonework throne didn’t seem terribly reliable underneath her power. Her hands tightened around the girl’s knees as she continued slamming her cock forward, pressing herself to the base with every last thrust. She watched in delight as Cassandra’s tiny breasts bounced with each push, and was ever aware and listening to ensure that the girl didn’t make a sound. By that point Cassandra was biting down on her lower lip with a great intensity and beads of sweat clung to her forehead and yet even as the powerful queen of Mitera Island drilled her with lust and joy, she managed to maintain.

The only sound between them was the noise of Diana’s cock delving deep into a tight, wet hole that desperately tried to squeeze it.

And then, just as Cassandra Cain feared as if her resolve might break and she would fail the first challenge given to her, Diana finally hit her peak. It was the amazonian that made noise as her head reared back and she practically roared with passion, shoving herself forward to slam her lap forward and hold it tight against Cassandra’s own. That thick and throbbing cock began to immediately unleash a torrent of cream within the younger woman’s slit, and Cassandra’s eyes rolled back in her head as she practically melted from the sensation. As Diana finished filling up her dutiful new recruit, a slow smile spread across her features. Little Cassandra was still twitching around her cock, but the girl had done well - not a single sound. She rewarded the girl by letting her fingers dance down the front of Cassandra’s smooth, flat belly, and watching her squirm all the while.

“Well done.” The queen of Mitera Island offered that sweet praise, knowing full well that to a woman like Cassandra Cain, it meant the world. And indeed, Queen Diana was pleased with her...though she had to admit, the island wouldn’t be much fun if everyone was as dutiful as her newest treasure. In fact...she daresay that the island needed a troublemaker. Someone that would provide her with constant distraction to keep things interesting...and a wet hole to punish when those distractions were resolved.

But who would the mischievous one be?

Harley Quinn

The other girls had certainly balked when Diana brought her back to Mitera Island. Raven had glared daggers through the newest recruit as she assisted in the teleportation, and when Power Girl saw that she had arrived she simply gave an audible groan and openly wondered if it was all worth it. Immortality and endless peace and happiness were nice, but...how was the latter really going to be possible with HER living there, too?!

“Wow, Wondy, it’s a hell of a nice setup ya got!” Harley giggled as she bounced around her new queen, the pair slowly walking the grounds as Diana showed the girl around. “And all these hot gals to keep ya company! I never knew ya had a big ol’ hog on ya, but I bet Bats sure is jealous that you get to lay more pipe than he does!” She giggled even harder, a mischievous look crossing her face. “Especially with lil’ Miss Gloomybat! Y’think you could order her to do some dirty stuff to me, too? I’ve always wanted to bend over and make that smug little bit-”

Diana simply raised a hand, and even Harley Quinn knew better than to keep talking. Especially here, where Wonder Woman was the undisputed ruler and everyone there was one of her willing, horny thralls. Harley swallowed nervously at the gesture, and likely even wondered if she had just made some critical error, but when Diana lowered her hand she gave the jester a tiny, equally playful smile.

“...only if I’m around to see it. Welcome home, Harley.” Diana smirked, and gestured to the lavish courtyard stretching before them. She allowed an arm to slink around Harley’s slender waist, groping the woman through the fabric of her skintight suit and gestured before her to where the others were reclining. Power Girl sunbathing, Audrey taking a dip in the fresh pool of warm water while Cassandra stood sentinel nearby, and Raven quietly reading in the shade. All of them were in various states of undress, though when she saw Harley Power Girl did her best to roll onto her side and avoid eye contact.

It didn’t work.

“Peejay!” Harley giggled, and would’ve likely leapt onto the Kryptonian from there if Diana wasn’t holding her. “Hey girl, long time no see! We’re gonna have lots of fun together! When Wondy told me what this place is like, I grabbed alllllllllll of my toys!” She flashed a wide smile, and pointed to the busty blonde still trying to pretend she couldn’t hear her. “I gots me an industrial strength jackhammer just for you, baby! I figure you’d break anything else! I’m gonna pound away on you like Wondy did when she butchered Mr. J a few minutes ag--oh hey, a penis!”

She had been ranting and rambling so much that she didn’t even notice that Wonder Woman had eased her to her knees, unleashed her cock, and offered it up to the young woman’s face. Now, with a hand resting on Harley’s head and every inch of her on display, Wonder Woman offered Harley a wide smile and spoke as her new owner, mistress, and queen.

“You’re in paradise now, Harley Quinn. And neither he nor anyone else can hurt you ever again.” She made sure of the Joker part - in brutal, brutal, brutal terms. “So I think it’d be nice if you said ‘thank you.’”

The girl wearing the bright white facepaint and bouncy blonde pigtails gave a wild giggle, scooped her hands around the sides of Wonder Woman’s cock, and immediately went to work. The other girls of harem island continued to go about their business; from Audrey casually dozing as she floated to Power Girl quietly slinking off so she could avoid Harley for a bit. They didn’t cast an eye in the direction of their queen or her new slut - there’d be plenty of time to watch later. For now, it was just Diana and Harley...and the jester was greedily slurping on that stiff Amazonian cock with big wet licks and a delightful smile on her face.

“This is a great cock, Wondy!” She beamed, holding it by the base as her head darted down to tease the heavy sack underneath with her tongue. Diana merely took a deep breath of satisfaction and rolled her hips forward, giving Harley access to every part of her. “Y’know, I used to think you were a real stuck up bitch that didn’t know how to have no fun!”

“And now?” Diana asked, one hand loosely gripping one of Harley’s pigtails. “Your opinion has changed, I take it?”

“Oh, the bitch part’s still there. But it’s fucking hot!” Harley giggled, stuck out her tongue, and gave Wonder Woman’s cock a big old lick from the base of her shaft all the way to the tip. She marked her praise with actions - never letting Diana’s shaft go without her mouth’s attention for more than a second or two. Diana could already tell this one was going to be a fantastic, enthusiastic cocksucker...while keeping things interesting. Harley would be a constant source of amusement. Getting on the nerves of others, stealing tiny things from them, playing constant games...she’d be a delightful one to keep around and punish when the need arose. And she seemed quite happy to be there. “Y’know, Wondy, I’ve got two of them pigtails and they ain’t just for show! How ‘bout you grab hold and take my face for a ride?!”

Queen Diana of Mitera Island was forced to laugh heavy and hard, and she did exactly as advised. With both fists now wrapping around one of Harley’s pigtails she stood with her legs slightly spread, and drew in a long, deep breath as she locked her knees into position. With pleasure already rolling through her as she lined her tip up to Harley’s mouth, she finally spoke in an approving tone to her newest acquisition.

“Don’t swallow. When we’re done, I’ll make Cassandra kiss it out of your mouth.”

As her sudden and desperate motions began and Wonder Woman started to violent facefuck Harley Quinn, the new girl somehow managed to giggle wildly through the sudden shoves. Her throat was filled with nearly every press of Diana’s hips and her eyes started to water from the strain, but her delight and mirth were unmatched. She giggled, quivered, and even began to paw at herself through her skintight clothing. Whether it was the thrill of being facefucked or the knowledge Cassandra would have to clean her up that got her so excited was hard to tell, but one thing was sure - Harley Quinn was going to love it among her sister sluts on Mitera Island.

And as Diana facefucked Harley, she cast her eyes out to the others. She had just about everything she needed...a transporter, an enforcer, a wife, an assassin, and a jester. The only thing she didn’t have anywhere across the board was…a redhead.

It might not have served any particular purpose, but Queen Diana of Mitera Island wanted one. And as she had already proven, she would take anything she desired. And who.

Starfire

“Ohh, Raven, this is most wonderful!” Starfire giggled as Diana’s cock slid deeper and deeper into her, pushing all the way until her hilt finally found itself against the Tamaranian’s lap. Even though it was Wonder Woman that was currently balls-deep in the cheerful and shapely alien girl, Starfire had a hard time peeling her eyes away from Raven’s own - possibly because she was seated on the new mistress’ face as they both rode her upon the queen’s lavish bed. “Thank you so much for inviting me to join this glorious paradise! Tell me - what can I do to help here at our new wonderful home?!”

Raven, stripped naked and straddling Diana’s face as the Amazonian queen licked and slurped at her tight, pale pussy, simply gave her friend a small smirk and glanced down to where she saw those warm, bare lips wrapped around Diana’s cock at the base.

“...I’d say you’re already doing it, Star.” She remarked, before suddenly bucking forward as a wave of pleasure rolled through her. The queen of Mitera Island had greedily thrust forward with her tongue, and Raven was left clutching her friend’s shoulders for stability in the heat of the moment. Starfire giggled as she warmly invited the embrace, bringing their mostly naked bodies even closer. As Starfire wrapped around Diana’s cock and Raven perched upon her face, the Tamaranian beamed to showcase that she was happier than she had ever been.

“Joy and wonder!” She cheered, her hands holding firm at Raven’s back and pressing flat against her flesh. “I have always wondered what your biplorps looked like! I’m most looking forward seeing everyone else’s, too!”

From below the two Teen Titans, Diana couldn’t help but grin. She had plenty of reason to - a pair of the sexiest heroes in the damn world were stark naked and sitting on her in such a way that gave her access to those wonderfully wet teenage pussies. Diana’s cock was smoothly stretching Starfire’s tight Tamaranian pussy and her tongue was constantly in motion across Raven’s folds, drinking in long, sweet tastes of the empath and savoring her flavor. It only served as a reminder to the Amazon that she needed to go down on her girls more often - it was easy to be selfish when it felt so good to wrap one of them around her cock, but drawing in long tastes of their pussies could be just as rewarding.

The mighty woman rested her hands on Starfire’s hips, holding her firmly in place as she began to thrust upward with powerful strikes. Starfire was perfectly responsive and quite willing to bounce up and down in return, and soon the girl’s tender hole was well-accustomed to the weighty meat of the queen’s length. As she rode and wet noises filled the air Starfire gazed fondly to Raven, holding her arms around the other girl and speaking in a soft, yet still enthusiastic voice.

“Raven, do you want to do ‘the sex’ afterwards?!” She giggled, her cheeks wearing a vibrant and joyful blush. “I bet Queen Princess Wonder Woman will leave plenty of slorpmub inside of me for you to suck out!”

Diana only smiled all the wider with her mouth pressed against Raven’s pussy and her cock nearing rapid release. She could already tell that Starfire was a perfect choice - between her charming enthusiasm, her incredible powers, and the grip of that Tamaranian fuckhole it was hard to to imagine finding a better girl to enjoy. She could hear the two Teen Titans above her finally beginning to kiss; wet noises that almost matched that of Diana’s cock plunging deep into Starfire again and again. The mental image of the two kissing - not to mention of Raven drinking cum from her best friend - was more than enough to bring Diana to the edge combined with everything else. Her muscles tightened, her hands locked harder about Starfire’s waist, and when her moment came she gave a glorious cry into Raven’s sopping wet slit.

Starfire didn’t call out in that moment because her mouth was simply too busy, weaving her tongue back and forth across Raven’s own and whimpering desperately throughout it. Still, as her walls milked greedily at Diana’s length she could feel the torrent of cum flooding within her, offering squirt after squirt and painting her with white. She squirmed, she groaned, she bucked her hips in lewd and slutty fashion, and when Diana had finally finished unloading inside of her she broke the kiss with her best friend. Raven’s cheeks were blushing and it was clear the empath knew just what had already happened, and her tone was a soft murmur as she started to lift herself off of her queen’s mouth.

“All right, Star…” She spoke, pushing her hands to Starfire’s shoulders to begin easing her away. “Let me clean you up...but make room for me to have a ride, too.”

Queen Princess Wonder Woman merely beamed, her hands folding behind her head and her expression utterly triumphant. The two Teen Titans would spend the next hour or so taking turns on her cock without her having to say a word - she could quite easily just lay there and let them worship her inches well into the evening. And she just might. Being the queen of an island filled with slutty, horny women was satisfying...but sometimes a bit exhausting in all the best ways.

So tiring, in fact, that maybe she needed some assistance. Another cock to join the island - another woman with a throbbing length as eager as her own. Whoever she chose would have to recognize her as the undisputed queen; of course, but she doubted it would be a problem...an easy lesson to teach, once she bent them over and claimed their ass.

In her times as a hero she had known several such women that had extra equipment...and now all she needed to do was pick one. Yet another slut would win the lottery of immortality on Mitera Island...and she would be Diana’s backup cock when she needed one, and her fuckable hole when she craved it. But which woman would be the most fun to spitroast her sluts with?

Black Canary

“How does it feel, Dinah?” Diana cooed, her hands moving up to grip Black Canary’s shoulders. She loomed behind the other woman - a powerful hero in her own right - and tightened her grasp to help drive home just who was in charge. When she spoke again her voice was teasing, even playful, a soft voice from the queen of Mitera Island. “How’s her pussy?”

Dinah Lance, trembling and hilt-deep inside of Cassandra Cain, merely gave a shuddering nod and a tiny gasp.

“It’s...it’s amazing.” She whispered, hands still locked behind Cass’ rear to keep the slender thing’s legs up. Diana had already won her over just by virtue of the promise of her new reality: an immortal life where she could spend her days fucking all of the other sluts of Mitera Island. Her first treat to that effect had been Cassandra, who even now was squirming, moaning, and blushing as Black Canary’s cock filled her. The warm, tight grip of her slit only seemed to intensify as Diana leaned in closer, pushing Black Canary forward and making her cock go even deeper.

“She is. Cassandra’s one of my tightest sluts.” She whispered, her stance widening and her hand drifting down to her length. “But just so we’re clear? You’re not fucking her right now - I’m fucking her through you.”

It was a fair assessment, considering the past five minutes. For though Black Canary - wearing little more than her fishnet leggings - was hilted inside of Cassandra Cain, Wonder Woman was returning the favor to her ass. Every inch of thick Amazonian cock had plunged itself into Dinah’s ass, and even now she enjoyed a grip easily as warm and tight as the one Cassandra was giving Black Canary. The gorgeous bombshell of a blonde was little more than the middle toy between the two dark haired women, and the pleasure rushing through her was nearly overwhelming. Even Cassandra was relishing in it; stretching her legs out as far as she could in the hopes of wrapping around them both. She was far too tiny for such a feat, but it still made it possible for Diana to reach down and grab her ankles for better leverage.

“Let’s see how well you hold up, hmm?” Diana finally smirked, and at that point truly began the moment of intensity. Her muscles coiled in power and dominance as she started to rock back and forth; snapping her hips back before launching them ahead of her with powerful, rough thrusts. Each shove forward dived deep into Dinah’s ass, which in turn made her fuck Cassandra all the more deeper. Both girls howled as they started to take dick, but for Black Canary it was particularly overwhelming. Her ass threaded across her new queen’s cock, her own gripped within the tight hole of Batgirl, it was a pleasure that few would’ve been prepared for.

“Ah...ah…!” Cassandra Cain’s voice was sharp and cute, a stark contrast to the stoic, quiet style she usually clung to. She nibbled at her bottom lip and let her hands leave her own tiny breasts for Dinah’s more copious ones; sinking her fingers into the round, soft flesh and giving them a firmer squeeze. When she called out for her lover it wasn’t for the one currently filling her, but rather the one providing all the force...and commanded all her loyalty. “P-Please, harder, Queen Diana! I can almost feel you!”

Asking Diana to fuck her harder was asking her to ram Dinah’s ass more vigorously, and the queen of Mitera Island was happy to oblige. Using her grip on Cassandra’s ankles to jerk violently forward the largest of the three women continued to batter ahead, slamming heavy and hard and filling her bedchambers with the noise of clashing flesh. Poor Dinah Lance had little to do other than stand there as the spasming sleeve in between the queen and her slut; her entire body used as little more than a tool to fuck Cassandra with a differently-shaped cock than what she was used to.

It was indeed Dinah that came first, quite simply crashing against far, far too much please in the moment. Her full breasts heaved and her head snapped back with a sharp cry - one that would’ve had dangerous ramifications if left unchecked. Thankfully, Diana was swift as she moved a hand up and closed it around Black Canary’s mouth, collecting the cry within her open, impervious palm.

There were few in the world that could withstand that pressure against her palm, but Diana was chief among them. She sheltered the ceiling from Black Canary’s orgasmic scream without a trace of discomfort, and as Dinah started to pump her cum into Cassandra she was swift to return the favor to the woman’s ass. Her length throbbed, pulsed, unleashed a torrent of cum that Dinah’s ass could only barely contain, and the fishnet-clad bombshell continued to spasm and twitch until it was all done.

Soon, with her hand peeling away from Dinah’s mouth, Diana let the blonde fall to the bed and her cock pop free of the woman’s ass. Instantly Cassandra was upon her; crawling on all fours with cum dripping out of her pussy, moving to collect her queen’s shaft and work at cleaning it of cream. Silently she went to work, slurping and sucking and savoring the flavor, and Diana gazed down at the exhausted body of Dinah Lance - already half-asleep and oozing cum out of her ass, dense and thick and painting her thighs.

Dinah was another perfect choice. Strong, powerful, and with a cock of merit all her own. But most importantly? She could be fucked stupid by her new queen, and wouldn’t dare to challenge her. As Diana dropped a hand down to Cassandra’s dark hair she gazed down at the beautiful young thing, peeling Cassandra’s mouth off her prick only for a few short seconds.

“When you’re done cleaning me-” She ordered, simply. “I want you to collect the others. Summon them to my throne.”

“Yes, Queen Diana.” Cassandra cooed, her face already a mess of spit and cum. She had a hand pressed behind Diana’s heavy sack, fondling and caressing as she prepared to taste her some more. “Should I tell them anything else, my queen?”

Diana Prince merely purred, took a deep breath, and nodded.

“Tell them I plan on being worshipped.” She cooed in a lusty, unsubtle voice that would’ve made mighty Zeus proud. “Every...last...inch of me.”

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thanks for reading!
> 
> Fun fact, this little collection of shorts was half-decided by my readers, who got to vote on which girl filled which role. (I'm still a little shocked Raven beat Zatanna!) If you'd like to keep an eye on future things like this, just follow me on [Twitter!](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales)


End file.
